Compromises
by megane-neko-sensei
Summary: "What was that? Lucy! Give up on him…he already has a girlfriend…I'm stupid." She told herself. She bit her lower lip to stop her from releasing a single tear in her eye. She inhaled and gave a long sigh. NATSUxLUCYxGRAY
1. Chapter 1

**uwaaaah! first ever FAIRY TAIL fanfic :)))**

**anyway, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL :)**

**START reading !**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: I'D LIE<p>

-Lucy's POV-

I don't know when I started feel guilty. The worst moment in my life is that I have the person I love same as my best friend. I know it's wrong for me to love that person knowing that he was my best friend's boyfriend. All this time I've been locking up all my feelings for me but there comes a time that the feeling I've been hiding comes out. And the worst thing is he is my neighbor and a childhood friend. I know it's wrong. I'm stupid.

-Normal POV-

Lucy leaved her house early. As she was about to close the gate of her house she heard some noises. She sighed and ignored it; she already knew whose voice she just heard. She knew it. Gray fullbuster was talking to his girlfriend on the phone. It seems that they were bickering again. Lucy was used to it; it seems that almost every day there won't be a time that they would not argue with each other. Gray didn't notice her. They walk in the same direction so she walks briskly so she wouldn't hear their conversation.

'Here they go again. Almost every day.' She sighed.

Lucy tried to give up Gray for the sake of her best friend, Juvia.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and continued walking, and when she was farther from Gray she paused awhile, the smile plastered on her face changed. Her heart throbbed. She feels like she was about to burst out. She shook her head.

"What was that? Lucy! Give up on him…he already has a girlfriend…I'm stupid." She told herself. She bit her lower lip to stop her from releasing a single tear in her eye. She inhaled and gave a long sigh.

When she was already inside the campus, Levi, Erza and Cana greeted her. She smiled at them.

"You seem energetic today huh." Cana pointed out. 'I'm not. I feel like I want to go home and sleep.' Lucy thought and faked a smile.

"Hey, tell us, did they argue even today?" Levi asked.

"Well, what you expect?" erza butted in. Lucy let out a chuckle.

" They always argue even in small things." Lucy teased. Again, she faked a chuckle. They all laugh.

"Hey, today's the tournament right?" Erza reminded.

"Oh yeah right!" Levi screamed. Lucy just shook her head. Cana dragged her along.

The girls headed to the field because there was a football competition. Gray is the best player of their school.

"She even joined the cheering squad for him." Lucy whispered. Levi glanced at her and snickered.

"Eh? What?" she asked sheepishly.

"Tell me, do you have any feelings for gray?" Levi straightforwardly asked. Lucy flinched and look at Levi and make face.

"ME? Oh come on. Don't kid around Levi. You know Juvia is his girl and there's no way I would fall for that guy. Juvia is our friend there's no way I would betray her." She hissed. Levi shrugged. "If you say so."

-Lucy's POV-

LIES. I know in myself that I already betrayed her. Right now, I need to hide it in order not to ruin friendship we all had.

I looked around and saw the cheering squad started their cheer. I stared at her. I envy her so much. This time, they were okay again…I will take a guess, tomorrow they'll argue again and then after some time they will be okay again.

The game started.

My heart throbbed whenever I looked at him. It's really wrong to have a lingering feeling for him. It hurts whenever he asked for my advice about his love life. It hurts whenever he introduced me to his other friends and told them that I'm just his neighbor and a childhood friend. It hurts whenever I saw them having good time with each other. It hurts…whenever my heart keeps beating for him.

It's like that I'm inside a game…where I can't win no matter what.

The game has already finished and my mind still playing some thoughts about him, about her, about THEM.

"Lucy." Cana called. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I nervously asked. She patted my head. I stared at her confusedly. She just smiled and pointed where Juvia and Gray was. I looked at them.

"See? They're okay again. Well, don't you notice that Juvia was frequently hanging out with us?" erza pointed out. Levi and Cana nodded, while I can't take off my eyes off of them.

"Hey Lucy, I noticed that you always spaced out." Levi said.

"Yeah, me too." The other two girls said in unison.

"Eh? Well uhmm…I think the sun was too much for me." I told them and fake a smile. They ruffled my hair and laughed.

"What the hell was that?" Cana chuckled.

'Yeah, what the hell was that.' I thought.

After lunch, Juvia spent her time with us. She keeps on bragging about how lovey-dovey she and Gray were. Cana and Erza teased her. They keep on chatting. I feel furious at myself, why can't I just tell them that I like Gray too! I want to tell them but I can't I don't want to ruin this happy time together with my friends.

Juvia looked at me.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" she worriedly asked. I snapped out again from my thoughts.

"She always spaced out since morning." Levi complemented.

"And she would answer 'the sun was too much for me' "Cana teased and mimicked Lucy's voice.

"What the hell, Cana. My voice isn't like that!" I said and slapped her shoulders. I chuckled.

"Lucy, I will not be able to make it later. I have appointment with Seig." Erza butted in.

"Eh?" Juvia confusedly looked at them. "Later?" she asked.

"We are planning to work on together the homework at Lucy's house." Levi answered. Cana nodded.

"But I can't make it too…I have to visit Mira's bar, she prepared a special wine for me!" Cana said.

"Me too…Jet and Droy will drop by at our house." Levi added. Juvia seemed out of place.

"Is that so? Well, Juvia how about you?" I asked her to ease the 'Out-of-place'-ness she felt. She gave me a devastated look.

"I get it, well, there's always next time." I said to cheer them on.

Dismissal.

At last! I can go home early. As I walk towards the gate of the campus, someone called me. A very familiar voice.

"LUCY!"

I turned around and my eyes widened.

"Gray…what's up?" I nervously said.

"uhh well, Juvia still have a practice and she told me not to wait for her...so do you mind going home together?" he said nonchalantly. I stare at him expectantly. Silence embraced us.

"Ahh, well, I don't mind, we're neighbors after all." I said and broke the silence.

"I miss you." I murmured. Gray turned to me.

"What?" he innocently asked.

"Aahh! W-well, I miss hanging around with you; I mean we're childhood friends so I miss those childhood moments. Hahaha." I said. I walked ahead of him to hide my blush.

"Hey! Lucy, wait up." He shouted as he tried to catch up.

I really missed these times, where we walked together, laughed together.

We passed by the park where we used to play around. We sat at the bench and looked around the park. Reminiscing the past together.

"Hey, Lucy, do you still remember…the promise…" gray murmured. I looked at him.

"Yeah...the promise that…we would share secrets with each other? I vaguely remember that. Ahaha. That was when we're in middle school right?" I happily said as I reminisce those times.

"Yeah middle school. I used to like you that time." He revealed and chuckled. I astonished. I stared at him.

I'm tired making up lies. I'm tired fooling myself. I'm tired locking up my feelings. Maybe it's time that I should tell him my feelings too. I'm hoping that maybe his feelings towards me will change if I told him…

"Gray…you know-"I was cut off when his phone rang. I knew that ringtone…it was his ringtone when Juvia make a call.

"Save it later, excuse me, Juvia was calling." He said and smiled. He stood up and answered the phone.

-Normal POV-

"Uhh Juvia. What's the matter?" gray asked.

"What the hell, Gray. You leave me. I thought you would wait for me." She whined.

"What? Didn't you tell me to go home first because you have practice?" he retorted back.

"This is so frustrating, when I said you go home first I'm testing you if you would really leave…AND YOU REALLY LEAVE."

"I don't really get you."

While the two continued bickering, Lucy stood up far behind Gray. She had enough.

"Gray, I've always loved you." Lucy unconsciously said. Then she realized that she just blurted it out. She covered her mouth.

Gray paused for a moment. Lucy didn't notice that Gray already hung up the phone. Gray turned around. Lucy gasped. 'What did I do…stupid me!' her inner self screamed.

"Did you say something? What did you say?" Gray said. The expression in his face was blank. She couldn't think of lies to cover up what she just did right now. She was afraid of how he will react if she just told him the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if you got bored reading .<strong>

**I hope you like and enjoy it :) please review! It will inspire and motivates me. :))) nyahahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS for the review! w**

**so...here we go! let's start! :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 : Letting Go<p>

-Lucy's POV-

"Ahahaha. N-nothing! I just was mumbling to myself. Don't sweat it." I told him. He raised an eye brow. I showed him a big grin. 'Idiot Lucy' I thought.

"Pfft. You're a weirdo, Lucy." He snickered.

"Hmp."

"Whew, that saves me. Your weirdness always saves me. I'm glad you were born weird." The tone of his voice changed.

"What the hell, Gray. That kind of tone doesn't suit you, icicle boy." I teased him and laugh. Awkwardness is approaching so I at least need to change the atmosphere around us.

"Icicle boy? You sounded like _him._" He snuffled.

"HIM? Who are you referring to?" I said and still laughing. I'm glad that we were able to talk normally now.

"nah. I just remember a jerk one. Ahh, look at the time, we should head home now." He blurted out. I nodded and walked beside him.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." I bid him goodbye. He just nodded his head. He waited until I entered my house. That was sweet of him. I closed my door and stood behind it. I clenched my teeth. My heart gone wild. It was beating so fast.

"Oh gosh." I mumbled.

-Gray's POV-

I waited until she closed her door at least to secure that she came home safe- what the, why am I acting like this? I'm not even her boyfriend. OHH well, I'm her childhood friend. Yeah, that's it. I'm just a childhood friend, nothing more nothing less. I put my palm on my face as I walk towards my house.

As I open the door the scenario a moment ago flashed in my mind.

_Flash back._

"_This is so frustrating, when I said you go home first I'm testing you if you would really leave…AND YOU REALLY LEAVE." _

"_I don't really get you."_

"_Gray, why you are always like thi-" I hung up the phone. And stood there for a moment until…_

"_Gray,__I__'__ve__always__loved__you_."_It__was__Lucy__'__s__voice.__I__turned__to__her,__she__looked__surprise.__Did__I__mishear__it?__But__I__clearly__heard__her._

"_Did you say something? What did you say?" I asked her to be sure. My heart throbbed when she denied that she didn't say anything. Why the hell I feel dejected?_

_End of Flash back._

I closed the door and went straight to my room. I threw myself in my bed and let out a long sigh. "Lucy is important to me after all. Eh? What am I saying all of a sudden?" I gasped.

-Normal Pov-

"Morning Lucy!" Levi greeted. Lucy smiled at her and sat beside her.

"Morning levi-chan" she greeted back. She rustles her papers impatiently. Levi gave her a strange look.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" she managed to asked.

"Eh? Uhh, I'm looking for the update I made in my story, I just want you to read it first." She said as she continued looking for the manuscripts.

"Yay!" Levi shouted in delight. Lucy grinned.

As the two continue looking for the update Cana dashed to them and wheezed heavily.

"Cana what's wrong?" the two asked in unison.

" Well, they're arguing again. This time, Gray shouted at her. It's the first time he got really annoyed." Cana managed to tell them while catching breath.

"What?" Lucy yelped. 'This is bad…oh no. Juvia might break down.' I worriedly thought.

"Where are they?" Levi asked.

Erza was already there, calming both of them. Juvia looked upset. Gray on the other side was really aggravated. Lucy, Levi, and Cana ran towards them.

"Juvia, you okay?" Lucy asked as she put her hands on her shoulders. She didn't answer.

"Gray, what happen?" Levi asked. He didn't answer, too. All of them kept quiet.

"Juvia, let's break up." Gray said as nonchalant as he can. They girls were taken aback by those words. Juvia bursts out.

"b-but Gray, you-" Lucy was interrupted when erza stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Juvia…it's just that I'm tired of this everyday routine of ours. I think we should give it a rest." Gray said and walked away. Lucy tried to stop Gray but Juvia stopped her and smiled.

"When he says it's over then it's really over, thanks Lucy. Thank you, guys." Juvia cried.

-Lucy's Pov-

I don't know if I should be happy about this or not. Gray and Juvia broke up. I feel sorry for Juvia. I can feel the pain. But the other side of me was rejoicing. I feel guilty again all of a sudden.

It has been a week since they broke up. Gray hasn't told me anything about it…usually he would call and talks about it. Probably this one is very serious. Juvia still has feelings for him. She still hopes that she and Gray could get back together again. She still cries in front of us. This time I should seal off my feelings for Gray. This isn't the time to think about my own feelings.

LUNCH.

"Did you settle down, Juvia?" Cana asked. Juvia nodded as she took a sip of her chocolate shake. Soothing atmosphere embrace us

"Lucy, have you talked to Gray about it?" erza interrupted. I was surprised.

"He still hasn't talk to me about it. He always avoids that topic whenever we talked." I recounted and looked at Juvia.

"Juvia, you are at fault also. You went overboard." Erza growled. Levi, Cana and I remained silent while Erza scold her.

"I know. But he told me the night before that incident that…his feelings for me wavered. He was confused because there was a girl that recently occupied his mind." Juvia explained and started to cry again.

"Did he tell you who that girl is?" Cana interrogated. All eyes and ears on her. She just shook her head.

"Beats me." She cried. Erza patted her shoulders.

'There is a girl that occupied his mind…besides Juvia? I'm dead curious.' I thought.

"Lucy, do you have any idea?" Levi asked. She glared at me…I guessed she caught me spacing out again.

"nah." I shook my head.

Dismissal.

"Gray, wait up." I called him. He stopped and waited for me to catch up to him

"I'm dead curious. Who's that girl?" I straightforwardly asked. He gave me an odd look.

"You're asking me about it since last period. I won't tell." He snapped. I flinched and got annoyed too.

"Fine fine. Coldhearted man." I retorted. He ignored me and continued walking. 'Brat.' I mumbled, though I really am the brat one.

I unconsciously chuckled. I clasped my mouth when I realized it. He laughed.

"You're being strange and that saves me again." He said. I punched his shoulder.

"How many times should I tell you that it doesn't suit you!" I laughed out loud. He sulked.

I kept on teasing him until we got home. He just laughed it off and told me that he'll pay back.

We laughed again together. I just noticed that we're getting closer and closer as time goes by. I think I cannot hold back my feelings for him anymore. It's just that…I really loved him. I'm sorry Juvia but I'm going ahead of you but I also love him.

-Normal Pov-

Lucy bids goodbye at Gray as she entered in her house. Gray smiled at her and went to his house beside hers.

Lucy gathered her courage and was ready to tell her friends about her feelings to Gray. "Tomorrow there will be no more secrets. I'm ready for better or for worse." She mumbled under her breath.

On the other hand, Gray flopped to his bed and sighed.

" Now I'm really sure about my feelings." He whispered.

While….

"I'm back. Gray fullbuster…" a spiky pink haired guy stuttered as he stood in front of Gray's house. A big demented grin plastered in his face as he muttered, " Icicle boy. "

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry once again, if you get bored reading it : i'm looking forward to your reviews :) THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know the title of the chapter is kinda messy. haha.**

**well then, let's start! :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: unfinished yeah.<p>

-Lucy's POV-

"Lucy, let's talk." Gray said in serious tone. I suddenly feel nervous.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked. The seriousness in his face plus his voice is scaring me. Ah maybe he wants to talk about getting back to Juvia and he wants me to give him some advices.

"Well, honestly, I've been thinking about it since Juvia and I broke up. You kn-" he was interrupt when a fist landed on his right cheek. I flinched. And Gray fell on his butt. The guy laughed at him.

"What th-"

" Long time no see, icicle boy." The spiky pink haired boy greeted with a stupid big grin on his face.

"Icicle boy?" I murmured. Gray stood up and made an annoyed face and punched him.

"That was a good punched flame head. Good riddance, now you interrupt my moment." Gray sarcastically said. They continued their fight. I sighed and decided to leave those two.

Levi noticed me and waved. I waved back at her and ran to where she was.

"Lucy, what was that?" Levi asked as she pointed the two guys still fighting.

"I don't know. Stupid reunion, I guess." I snorted. Levi chuckled. Cana and Erza came. The two of them froze and stared at the riot out there. Levi and I sighed.

"What was that? Isn't that gray?" Cana asked. I nodded.

"Wait, that guy is Natsu!" Erza blurted out and pointed at the spiky pink haired guy. Cana Levi and I stared at her.

"Ahh well, they are my classmate back when in our cram school in high school." She explained.

"Ohh." The three of us said.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza called. Both of them stopped and began acting so friendly towards each other. Erza smiled at them. They ran towards us without the FAKE smile fading on their faces. Levi, Cana and I jaw dropped. 'What the hell.' I thought. What a reunion. Cana and Levi decided to leave the three of them together to have their touching reunion. I agreed and leave them.

* * *

><p>The class started.<p>

Cana, Levi and Erza have the same schedule and classes, it just me and Juvia that have different classes. Speaking of Juvia, she decided to drop out from the university and got transferred. According to her it was her way to move on. I just sighed. She easily gave up.

Gray was my block mate at my sociology class. He told me about this pink haired guy. He told me about the cram school together with Erza and that Natsu. I was his childhood friend but I don't know these things about him. I can understand if he was being secretive but now that he told me everything he hasn't told me in the past seemed so strange.

"Mr. Fullbuster and Ms. Heartphilia please stop flirting around." The professor scolded us. The class laughed, Gray blush in embarrassment I guess. And I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>After the class.<p>

"Lucy, want to have lunch together?" gray asked. I was about to nod when a professor interrupted us. So how many people should interrupt us today, huh?

"Mr. Fullbuster, you have an urgent call from your trainer in the office."

"Ahh. O-okay sir. I'll report immediately." Gray said as he looked at me with a devastated look. I smiled at him and show him a two thumbs up. He bowed and whispered, "Sorry, I'll catch you up. I promise!" and then he runs.

I sighed and chuckled. Cana Levi and Erza still have a class. I went to the cafeteria. I bought a lunch and sat beside the window. I sighed. "Itadakimasu" I whispered.

As I ate, I reminisce the times I've been hurt when Juvia and Gray were together. The times I secretly cried whenever he talked about other girls, about his love life and how he was progressing in his dates and relationship. I sighed. Then I thought maybe just maybe I should give up on him just what Juvia did. I don't want to be hurt again when the time he finds another girl again.

"Hey." I turned around to see who it was.

"Eh?" I flinched and drop my fork. 'N-Natsu!' I scream inside. The pink haired boy was here.

"You are the girl this morning right?" he guessed as he grinned. He sat in front of me.

"Yes I am." I said and pick up my fork. His grin got wider. I look at him as if he was crazy.

"You're his girlfriend?" he asked as he leaned closer. My throat tightens. I don't know how to respond. He looked at me expectantly still grinning like a cat in the Alice in wonderland. Yeah just like Cheshire cat. He has very mysterious grin. I stared at him.

"Well you see, I-" I was interrupt when Gray tapped my shoulders. I looked at him. He glared at the grinning Natsu. Natsu lifted himself up and smirked.

"I see." He mumbled as he walked. 'WH-what? Maybe he got it wrong!' I thought. Gray withdrew his hands and sat where Natsu sat before. He sighed in relief.

"Sorry it took me so long." He apologized.

"No it's okay. Anyway, I already bought you the apple soufflé you like." I said and handed him the apple soufflé. He smiled at me.

My heart races. Do we look like a couple? Wha-what the hell am I thinking. Impossible! I'm just his childhood friend. A childhood friend.

-Natsu's POV-

Whoa. I never saw Gray like that. Heh. That girl, I wonder what her name could be. It's interesting.

As I leave the cafeteria, I took a last glanced to them. Gray was smiling at her. Pfft. That's not like him.

'Hey, don't you think Lucy and gray-sama look good together?' some girls giggled as they enter the hall. Ahh so her name was Lucy, huh. This is getting more and more interesting. Hmm, maybe I should ask Erza about her since they look close to each other.

-Normal POV-

Back to Gray and Lucy.

"So many people interrupt us today huh." She blurted out. Gray nodded as he peacefully ate the soufflé.

"So what do you want to talk about this morning?" she asked in spite of her uneasiness about asking it. He coughed.

" You okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"Well, about that…I..Uhmm…you know…GAAAAAAH! I can't say it! It took me a lot of courage to say it but it suddenly disappears just because I was interrupted this morning!" he whined. Lucy flinched and tried to calm him down.

'O-okay…I'll wait again until you've gathered courage again. Don't sweat it." Lucy said as she faint a smile.

Dismissal.

"Sorry Lucy, I won't be able to walk you home today. I have a practice." Gray said.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Besides I'm used to it. You know since you and Juvia started dating…ah! Sorry that I've mentioned that." She fidgeted.

"Haha. It is in the past. Don't worry." He told her.

"Anyway, I need to go. Good luck in your practice." I said and bid goodbye.

-Lucy's POV-

Since I leave the university, I felt someone was following me. I am scared to look back. I walk briskly and the person is getting closer.

"WAAAAAH!" I shrieked when the person touched my shoulders.

"Lucy~" a familiar voice whispered to my ears. I turned around. Gosh. Natsu.

"Oh so it's only you." I sighed. He scared me. And the usual he grinned.

"What do you want?" I asked him as I continued to walk. He walked beside me.

"I'll walk you home. You know I got transfer to your university. I just want to know more people. Gray got some good friends, huh." He blabbed.

"Okay. Natsu, are you friend with gray?" I asked him.

"Friends? Ahaha, I think but more likely a rival." He snorted.

"I see. By the way, I'm his-"

"Important person, special someone, girlfriend." He continued. I sighed.

" Will you stop interrupting people? Let me finish, okay? I am his neighbor, and childhood friend." I explained. He stared at me as if I'm insane then he grinned.

"You are weird, grinning like that." I told him.

"And so you are." He replied. This guy is something else. I laughed and then he laughed too.

"What the." I mumbled. I feel much better now, it was nice meeting him. He's kind of weird and funny.

"See you tomorrow and thanks for walking me home " I said. He just nodded and leaves.

Tomorrow will be another back-breaking day,huh.

* * *

><p><strong>this update is so lame, sorry :**

**but...**

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN :) [ owwww, my head hurts so this update is a mess, SORRY! and for those who are expecting GRAYxLUCY, haha, sorry if i'm not able to meet your expectations here :/ please forgive me.]**

**I really appreciate your reviews, thanks a bunch :) I'm looking forward it ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Great timing that i got bored in my class (hahahaha)...so i tried to finish the chapter 4 and here is the result :) please enjoy! **

**well, HERE WE GOOOOOOO! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Friendship<p>

-Lucy's POV-

"Really? He walked you home?" Erza shouted in disbelief. I nodded. Cana and Levi grinned.

"Hey, hey, don't jump into conclusions, okay? Besides he's not my type." I told them. Erza smirked.

"Speaking of types, what was your type Lucy?" Levi asked. OHH, shoot, I forgot! I haven't even told them that the one I like is Gray. Well, I think it's time to tell th-

"It's Gray right?" Cana guessed. She hit the mark!

"t-that was unexpected guess but… I-I think, I should not keep anymore secrets from you. Honestly, I've liked Gray since middle school. We've been friends since childhood and I've never expect that I would fall for him."

"Then why didn't you tell him your feelings back then?" Levi asked.

"It's just that I'm satisfied being with him and besides I don't want to ruin the friendship we had. I got scared that if I had told him about my feelings he might feel disgusted. And then we will be awkward with each other. I don't want that. Anyway, I'm sorry if I just told you about it now. I didn't have the courage to tell you because of Juvia."

Erza patted my head, Levi and Cana hugged me. It was a relief that I'm able to tell them about it. I'm happy.

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

It's already dismissal, Gray was having his break from the practice. Natsu spotted him and they chatted.

"What you transferred here?"

"Of course! Well, I don't think that you'd get more and more popular, stripper." Natsu laughed. Gray punched him.

"Shut up. Get away from me."

Natsu punched him back and laughed.

"I wonder how you would feel if I snatch something important to you?" Natsu bluffed. Gray was flabbergasted.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Natsu just grinned.

"AHAHAHA, don't tell me you've already forgot what you stole from me?"

"S-stole? What?" Gray asked in confusion.

"You'll realize it, soon. Well, I'll go ahead." He said and waved goodbye.

Gray gasped when he realized what Natsu was talking about.

* * *

><p>-Natsu's POV-<p>

Moron. Don't play innocent Gray. I'll never forget what you stole from me.

I walked around the campus to cool my head down.

"Lucy-san! Wait!" a random student called. I hid behind the trees and observed carefully.

"Waaah! I'm not going to participate in that." Lucy told her.

"But we lacked participants, so please!" she pleaded. I was startled when I saw Lisanna. Why is she here? Don't tell me that she still hasn't given up on him?

"But I need to go home early, I have lots of works to do at home." She said and looked troubled by it. Lisanna was forcing her. Lucy was really bothered by it, I guessed I left no choice.

"LUCY, you're here. Great timing. I'm on my way home too and you said you want me to accompany you to a bookstore." I butted in. Lucy was stunned. Lisanna looked at her and stared at me.

"What are y-" I gave Lucy a just-play-along look. She lifted her head and sighed.

"natsu." I turned at lisanna and gave her a cold smiled.

"So we're leaving first." I told her and dragged Lucy with me.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked me. I tapped her head and grinned.

"You looked troubled back there so I helped you."

"I can manage to escape on my own. Anyway, thanks." She sheepishly said. Now I know why Gray feels that way around her huh.

"You know lisanna?" she asked me. That was a sudden attack.

"Yeah, I used to like her since middle school." I obediently answered. She snickered.

"Middle school huh, someone told me that he used to like me too back in middle school. You guys are weird." She blabbed.

"What about now? Do you still like her?"

"I don't know. I am confused- ah! Wait, you don't have anything to do with this so please drop this topic. This kind of creeping me out."

"Okay, okay, Mr. Natsu. Oh! I used to go to that restaurant, want to eat? It's my treat!" she said as she ran off to the entrance of the building. I sighed and followed her.

* * *

><p>-Lucy's POV-<p>

Natsu is slowly opening his heart to me. I wish he considered me now as his friend. Ahaha, what a silly wish. Now that he saved me it's my turn to return the favor. I'll treat him.

"Wow, you eat a lot." I complimented him.

"Yeah, because it will give you more energy." He said as he swallowed. Wow.

"Anyway, why do you think Gray as a rival?" I unconsciously asked. He stared at me.

"Well, I'm just curious how you two become rivals."

"Okay as a payback for the free food, I'll tell you." He said as he swallowed again.

"Back from middle school Gray was popular as I was in my school, lisanna admired him a lot. When in high school, I went to the same cram school with Erza and Gray. Lisanna learned about that. She gets closed to me…because Gray and I were close friends. She used me to get closer to him, but later on she was rejected by him. She didn't give up. I told her that she should look for other guys. She refused." And then he drank up a soda. I was really shocked.

Now that I think of it, lisanna, Juvia and I have the same person that we loved. Wow, this will make Gray proud of himself. Tch.

"You're close friends, what happened? Why did you distance yourself to him?"

"I told Gray about my plan on courting Lisanna. He said he was happy for me. But one afternoon, I saw Gray together with lisanna. Lisanna was crying in front of him. I hid behind the wall. And when I took a last glance to them, he was hugging her. And so that's the end of the story." He said and ate more.

What? Lisanna and Gray were together? H-how come he never told me about it? Besides Gray was a show off like Loki. And in back in high school he never dated anyone, he just told me that he planned to but he failed.

"I see. I never knew that." I responded dejectedly. I swallowed up a food and drank. Natsu gawked at me.

"Hey, Lucy you seemed so interesting, I want to know you more." Natsu muttered. I looked at him and smiled.

"Me too!" I responded.

* * *

><p>When I got home, I went to my room and lay on my bed. Definitely, there's something wrong. Gray wouldn't do something treachery like that. I mean maybe Natsu misinterpret the situation and in fact, he didn't hear the conversation. Hmm, tomorrow, I'll go and ask Gray.<p>

I 'm almost half asleep when someone knocked on my window. Eh? Window? This is second floor! I quickly get up and look at the window.

"Natsu!" I shrieked.

"Hey." He greeted and smiled. I frowned.

"What are you doing here?" I quietly asked. I opened the window and let him in.

"Didn't you hear the news? There will be a meteor shower tonight! I want to show it to you. Come on." He cheerfully said. And again his character seemed cheerful compared before.

"Hey, hey, what's with that blue cat on your back?"

"It's my cat, Happy." He grabbed it and neared my face.

"Okay. Well, let's go?" I pushed the cat away from my face.

"I'm sure, Gray will get mad at me tomorrow if he knew that I sneak out. Ahaha."

"Don't worry about it." He assured me. Yeah, they're friends. Very close friends. Though Gray used to tell me about him but never told me that his friend's name was Natsu, I know Gray still considered him as a friend. I hope their closeness will be back soon.

"Look! It started!" I told him and point at the sky.

The sky is so beautiful that night.

-Normal POV-

At Levi's home.

"wow! Jet! Droy, looked at the window, it was awesome!" levi called them as she gazed at the sky.

At the balcony of the bar.

"wow, I am not dreaming, am i? the sky is wonderful!" cana yelled as she took a sip on her beer.

At erza's place.

"Erza, look outside." The voice on the other line said.

"a meteor shower, huh. That's pretty, isn't it Seig?" erza said as she blushed.

At Gray's place.

"whoa! A meteor shower! I wonder if lucy got to witness this. Next time, i'll make sure we'll watch the fireworks together." Gray mumbled as he rested his chin on his palm.

Back to Lucy and Natsu.

"I wonder if everyone got to see this." I muttered and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry i cannot comply to your expectations :) thanks again for those who reviewed! :) i deeply appreciate it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**hello! i got bored in class again that's why i was able to finish it.**

***sorry in advance/late because of the OOC-ness of the characters :))))**

**anyway, START reading! :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: conflict of conviction<p>

-Lucy's POV-

It's been a week since I've met Natsu. He always keeps me company whenever I am alone. Sometimes he would walk me home when Gray was not around. He talked too much. He was very cheerful. Last time, he went to my house with Happy. Gray was shocked and went to my house, too. Well, I thought that it is best for them to make up with each other but I was wrong.

_Flash back._

"_Lucy, I'm here!" Natsu called as he knocked on the window. I wonder how he got up there._

"_Natsu, why don't you knock on my door?" I hissed as I open the window for him. He just grinned and answered, "Because it's easier for you to know that I'm here. And it's the nearest way to see you." I stunned at his answer._

_My eyes drift to the window of Gray's house. I was dumbfounded when I saw Gray. He was looking at our direction. His arms crossed, his poker face, the glint on his eyes and the chilly aura around him makes me shiver. I just waved and smiled. Natsu grinned at him that it makes him more annoyed I think. He turned his back to us. After some few minutes, I heard the sound of my doorbell. I excused myself to Natsu and went downstairs._

_He was in front of the gate._

"_You're here, too." I nervously said._

"_Why is he here?" he asked his voice is somewhat devastated. I opened the gate and made him enter my house._

"_Well, he said that he wants me to help in his homework." I said as we enter in my room._

"_yo." Natsu greeted. _

"_Don't always bother Lucy." Gray warned him. Natsu went near him. "Why?" he asked. The tension became worst. _

"_Wait; don't make some mess here, okay? Natsu, why don't you show now the homework you want me to look at? And Gray, why don't you help us and have a chit chat together. Isn't it fun? Why don't we just put aside those grudge you two have? Just for this day." I roared. The two stopped. Gray sighed. Natsu growled. I glared at him._

"_Okay, okay." He said. And show to us. I was relieved when they became calmer than before._

_But…._

"_Are you an idiot? This one is so easy." Gray scolded him. Natsu snapped. The two started to bicker again._

"_here you go again." I groaned._

_And I thought I could make them made up with each other._

_End of Flash back._

* * *

><p>Others say that Natsu and I got closer than before. Cana and Levi started to tease me. Erza would sometimes give me some advice. My head was spinning. I always explain to them that they got it wrong. That Natsu and I are just friends.<p>

"What is it that we've got mistaken?" Levi asked. I rolled my eyes. We were heading to the cafeteria.

"Geez, how many times should I tell you that Natsu and I are just friends?" I asked back.

"Then, how about your feelings towards Gray? Is there any changes?" Cana attacked some questions. My throat got stiff. I was flabbergasted.

"I..I…uhmm…I still like him…but…" my voice was shaking. I wasn't able to convey what was inside of me. _Eh?__What__'__s__this?__Am__I__being__unfaithfu-__WAIT.__Why__am__I__thinking__as__if__I__'__m__a__cheating__girlfriend?_ Waaaaaah.

"..cy…LUCY!" Levi yelled. I snapped back to reality.

"Ah yes?"

"Are you listening?" Cana asked.

"y-yes…well, what is it again?" I sheepishly asked them and gave a faint smile.

"Gosh, where were your thoughts wander off to?" Levi sighed. Cana took a glance to erza but Erza remained quiet and just observe.

"Well, we're asking about…what's with the 'but'?

"Eh? But….ohh! Well, you know I'm on a verge of meditating about my own feelings so it kind of hard for me to explain to you."

"I really think so, that you have to meditate about it. Because there will be a time that you will suppress your own feelings." Erza finally spoke. Really, she just waited for a right moment to advice me. That was nice of her. I looked at her and a smile tugged in the corner of my lips.

"Erza, you are really experienced about it, too, huh?" Levi praised.

"Well, if it isn't because o-" Cana muttered but she was interrupted when Erza glared at her. She covered her mouth and sweat dropped.

"Erza you haven't introduced him to us. When will you introduce him, huh?" Levi teased as she curled up to her. Erza sighed.

"Levi, he's in the math department. You can see him there." I stated.

Levi chuckled, "I know, I know."

"Okay. Will you cut the crap out?" Erza roared.

"Anyway, Lucy…do you have plans before going home?" Cana butted in. I stared at her and shook my head.

"that's good, Gray told me to pass this to you, '4pm at the south gate.' " Cana, Levi and Erza giggled.

"Okay." I felt something might happen.

* * *

><p>As I walked to my next class, I saw Natsu on the same direction. I ran towards him. I greeted him and he just grinned, as usual.<p>

"Yo, Lucy." He greeted with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Natsu, how's your homework last time?" I asked him as we walked towards our next class. We're block mates in my Philosophy class. The building is a little bit far.

"It's great. Thanks for your help." He said as he showed me two thumbs up. I smiled.

"No problem. I think you should thank Gray also. He's the one who did really help you out that time." I stated. He frowned. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Why? He's you're friend. Don't be like that. Gray is kind though he may be look like a cold person. Hmm, I think that's why you always call him icicle boy. Hahaha." I laughed. He laughed, too.

"You're strange." Natsu said in between of the laughs.

"I know. Gray told me that, too." I said. He flinched and chuckled.

The 2nd bell rang. Natsu and I ran fast. Oh no, we're 15 mins. late.

"Mr. Dragneel and Ms. Heartphilia, take your seat." Prof. Makarov told us as we entered the room. The others snickered and giggled. I feel ashamed it's my first time to come late. Natsu tapped my head. I turned at him.

"This is fun, don't feel down. It's good to be late sometimes in class you know." He told me to cheer me up. I sneered at him.

"But our professor is scary…it feels kind of intimidating." I whispered as we took our seat. Natsu just laugh it off.

Then our class started.

* * *

><p>I rushed towards the south gate. Gray wasn't present in our Sociology class, maybe he had a practice. Anyway, I'm one hour late. I hope Gray was still there. I wonder what he wants me to talk about.<p>

As I ran, I bumped to Natsu.

"Lucy, why are you rushing?" he asked as he helped me to stand up.

"I'll talk to you later. I just need to go." I apologized and started to walk away.

"But Lucy…" I turned to him and let out a weak smile.

"Later, okay?" I told him and ran away.

* * *

><p>"Gray!" I called him. He turned around and smiled.<p>

"Lucy! You came! I thought you won't show up." He said and hugged me. I feel confused to his sudden action.

"Uhh, Gray. What do you want to talk about?" I asked without breaking the hug. He broke the hug and held my shoulders. He lifted his head and looked directly in my eyes. My heart races, I can't calm down. Different emotions are flowing within me.

* * *

><p>-Natsu's POV-<p>

Why is she rushing towards the south gate? Did something happen?

Recently, I finally realized that I started to care a lot about her. There wasn't I time I got envy of Gray because she always talked about him. At first I really want to make Gray feel what I've felt years ago. I want Lucy to fall in love to me and then show Gray that I've won. But now, I want her to fall in love with me not because I want to see Gray suffer but to protect her and just be mine.

I think I'm the one who will be falling in love first.

Now, I unconsciously followed her to the gate.

I saw the whole thing. It's the same as Lisanna's case. Gray was hugging her. I felt a pinch on my heart. I hid again. And try to observe but what left me stunned is what I've heard…

"Lucy, I love you. Please go out with me."

I don't want to hear any more of this and so I ran away.

* * *

><p>-Lucy's POV-<p>

I was bolt from the blue. I can't organize my feelings. I know he's sincere. I'm happy that he loves me too. The other side of me seemed confused and guilty. I should be happy but I couldn't. isn't great that he loves me too. all of my hard work has paid off. this is the day i've been waiting for.

"Gray, I'm happy that you love me. I've like you Gray for a long time. But this time…I cannot respond. My mind is a mess. My heart races but I'm confused."

'_What? __Why __am __I __saying __these __things? __Haven__'__t been __I __dreaming __about __this __day? __Why __can__'__t __I __respond? __I __love __him,__too __right? __Lucy __what__'__s __happening __to __you?__' _my thoughts told me.

"I'll wait, Lucy, until you organized your thoughts. I can wait Lucy." Gray said in gloomy tone. I felt guilty. I can't date him with these half-hearted feelings for him. I love him but…there's something that hinders me.

"I'm sorry, Gray." I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you once again. :) ahahah. sorry if it was crappy <strong>

**Thank you also for those who reviewed. I really want to thank you personally :)**


End file.
